Una simple doncella (Editado)
by Mena123
Summary: Al fin después de tanto tiempo la historia vuelve, Rin ya es Lady del Oeste pero ¿Que le deparara el destino al nuevo protagonista de esta historia? Hijo del gran demonio, Masshiro deberá hacer honor a su origen mientras disputa incontables veces con una mujer que estropea sus planes. ¿Quien eres? Ángel, dígame Ángel
1. Aviso

_**AVISO: He vuelto**_

Hola mis queridos lectores, es un placer volver luego de tanto tiempo al lugar en donde nací como escritora. Se que algunos deben estar molestos debido a mi larga ausencia, mas de que los comentarios de mi huida.

La escritura nació en mi de una forma maravillosa, la lectura de siempre es la misma decisión que la creatividad con la que contaba desde niña, en práctica, volviéndose ustedes mis primeros y mas valiosos seguidores.

Aun siendo una escritora novata que aprendió con cada capitulo que escribia un poca mas, me mandaron dejándome dulces y hermosas palabras en los comentarios, por eso mismo estaran eternamente agradecidos , fueron ustedes junto con mi amor por la escritura que florecía cada vez más, la razón por la cual decidí irme en busca de más.

¡Necesitaba mas! Así que podría decirse que abrí mis alas y volé, estuve por varios lugares y comunidades de escritores poniéndome a prueba con cada escrito que hacia.

Siento que he crecido, aprendí muchas cosas y mejoré las que ya tenia, por eso mismo me quedé parado a seguir "Una simple doncella" lograba los errores en su narración y eso me impedía seguirla, pero también es cierto que me da pena borrarla para volver a comenzarla, ya que ahí viene para mi plasmado las veces que me pasa las noches enteras escribiendo.

No me puedo decir que se hacer todo, pero si que mejore, para que sepan un poco, los comentarios que lo logre en este año.

Cree mis propios personajes, desde el principio tuve terror porque no sabia como alguien alguien de cero, con Mei y Masshiro tenia el ejemplo del anime, con el cual me guiaba para saber como reaccionarían y demás, pero acá era un nuevo comienzo.

Y asi nacieron ... 

Wauyra, la reina de las nieves, su hija Amelia y su padre Maximo en el cuento "Wuayra, la flor que crece entre la nieve"

Maximo (Mi primer personaje personaje y el cual más aprecio le tengo) y la Reina Blanca, en el cuento "El guardián de la puerta"

Amelia una mujer viuda, en el cuento "La vida a través del cristal"

Elizabeth, una joven aspirante a escritora y su cruel profesor, en la historia corta llamada "Entre oraciones sin fin"

Jesica una joven que le escribe una carta a su amor, sin embargo, conocerlo, en el cuento "Una carta a través del tiempo"

Mei, ella siempre es mi mejor personaje femenino, la dulce kitsuni en el cuento" Fuego azul "

Adolf, el duende travieso y Ana, en el cuento "Una navidad patas para arriba"

Peter, un pobre hombre sumergido en la más profunda tristeza por la muerte de su esposa, en el cuento "Felicidad escrita con tinta

Thomas,gerente de una empresa y enamorado de su cuñada (mi primer relato "erótico") en el cuento "Negocio de Amor"

Mena y Marianella, mis amados personajes con las cuales siempre puedo resolver mis dudas, crearon el cuento de "Ladrillos no deseados" donde se muestra la etapa de algo y el comienzo de otro.

Y millones mas, también me anime a hacer varios poemas que aunque creo que no es mi estilo, recibió muchos comentarios satisfactorios sobre ellos, aca les dejo los nombres .

Ratones  
¿Verdad Única?  
Amor desde un palco  
Mascaras de carnaval  
Mi lugar en el mundo  
Nací escritor /

Habia escribió tanto que no sabia que hacer entonces me comencé a adentrar en diversos concursos y cuando eso tampoco me saciaba arme mis propias actividades, teniendo la oportunidad de conocer grandes escritores.

Una de las primeras fue la revista literaria donde cada 15 dias se lanzaba un blog con diferentes escritos que armaban los usuarios en base a una temática dada por mi. Esta actividad aun se mantiene

Revista literaria 1 ° Amigos sin fronteras  
Revista literaria 2 ° Sonfic  
Revista literaria 3 ° Sigue la historia y haz volar imaginacion

Otra fue armada también por mi en busca de la atención de los poetas, en especial los que recién están y son tímidos. El juego consiste en empezar con una frase y el otro escritor la continuación y así pasara de la mano en la mano hasta terminar siendo un bello poema. Tal actitud la bautice "Poemas viajeros" y ahora cuenta con 3 entregas.

Los poemas que allí puede estar son:

Un gélido sentimiento hecho cristal  
Los caminos del destino  
Dichoso  
Diosa  
Año nuevo  
Amor engañoso  
Un espectáculo mentiroso

Llegue a ser elegida como "Critica" en las comunidades para ayudar a los pequeños escribe con sus dudas a la hora de escribir una idea, llegue a revisar 40 escritos y se la cantidad exacta ya que tengo una de mis críticas guardadas.

Llego el tiempo que ya sabia hacer poemas de forma espontanea, creaba mis propios personajes, participa en diversos concursos, tenia la revista ¿ Que mas faltaba? Simple, terca como que soy, volvi a ponerme a prueba armando una actividad en la cual yo sola seria participe.

Entre en una comunidad de artistas plásticos y en él que como dibujante yo dejo mucho que desear, pero a mí eso no me interesaba sino que realmente lo que buscaba era usar sus dibujos para mis historias.

Asi nacio "Tus dibujos cobran vida" pidiendo el permiso de los artistas tomo el dibujo y le doy vida a mi manera, hago que hable, se mueva y mas que nada sienta ... Poniendolo en una bella historia.

A veces resulta facil y otras no tanto, me han escrito muy de "principiantes" y me han dado obras maestras , pero como logro transformar hasta un dibujo sin pintar en una historia es lo que me sigue asombrando.

Esta actividad es relativamente nueva, pero tengo varios dibujos todavia no logro escribir todas las historias, por el momento tengo dos, un cuento llamado "Honor samurai" y un poema llamado "Una palabra , mil significados "

En la brevedad ire subiendo mis cuentos y poemas en" Esta soy yo, una humilde escritora "para que tenga la posibilidad leerlo. Lamento si me alargó demasiado y quería hacerlos participó de todo lo sucedido.

En cuento A "Una simple doncella" me dio la última vez que puedo dejarla sin cerrar me que esa novela significo el comienzo de todo para mi, así que volví a retomarla armando cada capitulo completamente nuevo,

En general son mas cortos porque una cosa que se nota y que ustedes mismos, me gusta, es por lo que me resulta muy repetitivo y densa, por eso me gusta lo que hago que se trata de algo interesante y que sucedió cosas pero sin demasiado lento o demasiado rápido.

Asi que realmente espera que les guste, viene con cambios pero sinceramente creo que son para mejor ... . En las próximas semanas ire subiendolos, ya tengo algunos armados pero me gustaría tenerlos bien.

Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, realmente los extrañaba ... Besos Mena.

Cualquier duda o algo que deseen saber estoy en watpaad con el nombre de "Mena1449"donde puede enviarme un mensaje;) /


	2. El comienzo de todo

**_Los siguientes personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que la creadora es la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi_**

* * *

 ** _Presentación_**

 _Hola mis queridos escritores y lectores, soy Mena y después de tanto tiempo he vuelto para retomar la historia que le dio vida a la escritora en mi… Espero que sea de su gusto, nos leemos abajo, Mena_

* * *

 **Prologo…**

 **Canción con la cual me inspire en esta escena: Un ciclo sin fin de la película "El Rey León"**

Entre inmensos valles y ríos de agua clara es donde da comienzo nuestra historia.

Déjenme que los lleve a una época en donde la paz era algo que apenas comenzaba a sentirse entro los habitantes de la Región, que siendo víctimas de innumerables guerras, habían olvidado por completo de lo que conllevaba la tranquilidad en sus vidas.

Niños dejaban sus hogares para seguir los pasos con extrema lealtad de su líder y protector. Guerra que apartaba esposas de sus maridos, padres de sus hijos, lucha motivada por la avaricia y frialdad del enemigo.

El lord caminaba entre los cuerpos de vidas perdidas en el campo de batalla, aliados y enemigos no eran más que bultos deformados, más la elegancia que promulgaba aquel demonio seguía intacta. Entre charcos de sangre sus soldados veían pasar con respeto a su líder arrastrando su espada, esfumando cualquier rastro de vida a su paso.

Sesshomaru fijo sus ojos dorados en el demonio que se mantenía indefenso a sus pies

–Acaba de una vez, Sesshomaru –dijo con desdén el demonio de ojos verdes al saberse derrotado

–Sería una ofensa para mi espada traspasar tu pútrido cuerpo, Takemaru

El demonio y poseedor de las Tierras del Norte sonrió con sorna al escuchar esas palabras dichas de forma tan fría por parte del hijo del Gran General, y sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos hablo:

–Esa asquerosa humana a la que osas llamar compañera te ha vuelto débil, Sesshomaru poco quedo del sanguinario guerrero que solías…–Sus palabras se vieron acalladas por el filo de una espada en su cuello.

–Mátame. –Susurro – ¡Mátame, Sesshomaru! Hazlo, envíame con mis hombres y hazte dueños de mis tierras

Sesshomaru apretó aún más el agarre en su espada tentando de traspasar el cuello de esa serpiente que había tenido la desfachatez de insultar a él y su compañera, pero toda acción se vio detenida por los gritos de su fiel sirviente y como este se acercaba tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía.

–Amo ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

– ¿Qué sucede Jaken?

El sirviente agotado trato de hacerse entender entre palabras cortadas inundadas de emoción y desesperación

–La mocosa… Rin…

El demonio sin quitar la mirada de su enemigo exigió saber que sucedía con su esposa

–Tuvo el cachorro Mi Lord, un varón

La impenetrable capa de hielo que cubría el rostro del Lord por algunos segundos se rompió dejando paso al asombro, mas tan solo fueron milésimas en los que la felicidad lo invadió ya que rápidamente haciendo omiso a las alabanzas de su sirviente, grito el nombre del hibrido que le había servido en batalla.

–Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! –el protector de la aldea rápidamente atendió el llamado de su hermano. –Busca a la Miko y tráela aquí –ordeno

–Para que… –más el hibrido se vio interrumpido por el gruñido del Lord

–¡Haz lo que te digo hibrido y no hagas preguntas!

La ansiedad por terminar esta guerra lo carcomía, hacía tiempo que los campos de batalla dejaron de saciarlos como antes, ahora tan solo deseaba terminar de una vez e ir con su Reina para asegurarse del bienestar de ella y su cachorro.

Minutos después La Miko y esposa del hibrido yacían aun lado del Lord.

–Otro repugnante hibrido ha llegado a la vida –dijo Takemaru ante la mirada de los presentes –Tu pestilente olor mezclado con el de esa humana llega hasta aquí. –Exclamo con asco desesperando al menor de los ojidorado, que insistía que la espada del Lord acallara a la alimaña.

–No te daré el gusto Takemaru, el imperio al que tanto dices dominar se volverá tu prisión

Sesshomaru tomo del cuello al demonio y lo arrojo a varios centímetros suyo mientras gritaba el nombre de la Miko, exigiéndole que levantara una barrera que separara ambos Reinos por toda la eternidad.

–Pero cuñado mi poder no alcanzara para…

La Miko miro con asombro como el Lord sacaba la espada heredada de su padre, callándola al instante, esa misma arma forjada del más fino acero capaz de regresar a la vida a los condenados brillaba ante al astro lunar.

–No volverás a pisar estas tierras

Y con esas palabras por parte del Gran guerrero, la muralla que se convertiría en la salvación y prisión de algunos, se levantó imponente hundiendo a Takemaru en un camino de odio y rencor por los siguientes siglos.

Mientras tanto en la seguridad del castillo, acobijado entro los brazos de su madre, un pequeño bebe abría sus hermosos ojos hacia la luz.

–Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño Masshiro

 **Una simple doncella…**

 ** _Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo_**

La sangre que se escapaba de las heridas, que adornaban su delicada piel junto con las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, dificultaba la huida de la pequeña hanyou que corría entre el inmenso bosque, tratando inútilmente de hallar escapatoria del monstro que la perseguía.

Entre la desesperación, se vio interrumpida su huida por una fuerte caída que la hizo aumentar la desdicha de su llanto, mientras imploraba la aparición de sus padres.

Mas sus palabras fueron en vano porque ellos no estaban, se habían ido protegiéndola del mismo ser que hoy venia por ella.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza imploro Kami una muerte rápida e indolora para al fin ser capaz de ver a sus seres amados nuevamente. Y espero mientras se cubría con sus pequeños brazos como si con el hecho de no ver al monstro acercarse, la salvaría de su sentencia.

Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas y como un aroma repugnante se avecinaba, tratando de armarse de valor se paró mas no fue capaz de darse vuelta y encarar a ese demonio de ojos verdes que tan cruelmente le había arrebatado a sus progenitores.

Tan solo se mantuvo de espaldas y cuando escucho el sonido del acero cortar el aire susurro el nombre de aquel ser que podría ser capaz de salvarla, y en cual su inocencia le había robado el aliento.

–Perrito

* * *

El sudor calo el cuerpo de la sirvienta que se levantaba desesperada de su cama, llevándose la mano a pecho trato inútilmente de calmarse, pero la sensación que le había dejado ese monstro, aun persistía en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo salió de su cama mientras se regañaba internamente caer ante los fantasmas de su pasado nuevamente, ¡Ya no era una niña! Sabría qué hacer si el aparecía, pero eso parecía no ser suficiente. Sin importar cuanto entrenara o los años que habían pasado, la hanyou asustadiza aún vivía en su interior y con eso las pesadillas parecían no tener fin quitándole el descanso cada noche.

Resignada abre la puerta de su habitación y tomando un pequeño cuaderno y algo para taparse se dispone a recorrer los extensos pasillos en extrema oscuridad, solo siendo guiada por la escaza luz que proyectaba la luna entre los ventanales.

Con caminar lento y hasta perdido por sus pensamientos, Mei se abre paso entre la inmensidad de la noche en busca del único lugar que podría proporcionarle paz en este tipo de situaciones.

Minutos después una ráfaga de viento azoto su cara ni bien salió de la protección que le proporcionaba el castillo de su Amo y se internó en jardines. Inundada por el dulce aroma a rosas recorre el lugar hasta llegar a un árbol en específico.

Un bello y antiguo árbol yace en una de las esquinas del patio, tomando impulso salta y los segundos se ve disfrutando la vista nocturna que le proporciona su nuevo lugar en las alturas. Sacando su diario, toma una gran bocanada de aire puro y se dispone a escribir.

 _"…Otra vez te adueñas de mis sueños perrito, justo cuando creo que todo está perdido para mí, apareces de la nada y me salvas, como desearía que eso se volviera realidad mi amor. Quedarme hechizado ante tus hermosos ojos dorados y ser envuelta entre tus brazos en un abrazo que no tenga fin…"_

Su escritura se ve detenida abruptamente por un conocido aroma a lavanda que se acerca, rápidamente como si tratara de un delito, esconde su cuaderno y se pega contra las ramas del árbol esperando que la altura la salvara de este momento.

* * *

Un hombre de gran porte y elegancia, se abría paso entre los jardines de su madre, siendo reverenciado a su paso, el príncipe Masshiro deambula entre la noche tratando de hacer a un lado la discusión que hacia unas horas atrás había tenido con su padre.

 **Flash Back**

 **Padre e hijo entrenaban arduamente, el acero de sus espadas chocaba constante mente cortando el aire de los espectadores, que miraban en completo silencio y respeto, el progreso del futuro heredero.**

 **Cada movimiento del "Gran demonio" se veía reflejado en su primogénito, como si este no fuera más que un simple reflejo en sus años joviales. Más sin importar cuanto lo intentara, aún existía un obstáculo que impedía llevar a Masshiro, el reinado de su padre con honor.**

 **Colmillo Sagrado, la espada del "Gran General Perro" que fue otorgada como herencia a su hijo mayor y la cual se convirtió en la salvadora de La Lady, devolviéndole la vida, no le respondía al príncipe. En sus manos esta espada no pasaba a ser más que eso, una simple arma sin filo que de nada serviría para defenderlo ante un enemigo.**

 **–Tus movimientos aún resultan lentos**

 **Masshiro mantuvo su espada contra la de su padre sin perder rastro de lo que este le decía pero tampoco bajaba su posición de ataque. Jamás des por ganada una batalla antes de tiempo, mucho menos si tu enemigo es alguien de mente fría y ágil, como el que lo educo.**

 **Ambas espadas se repelieron, a causa de la fuerza excesiva que ejercían ambas partes, haciendo que cada uno quedara del lado opuesto al otro.**

 **Sseshomaru espero unos segundos y guardo su espada dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Con una simple palabra mando a sus soldados, que habían participado, volver a sus puestos.**

 **Masshiro aguardo a que los hombres a las órdenes de su padre se fueran, para dirigirse a él.**

 **– ¿Porque no la sacaste? –dijo haciendo referencia a la espada que se mantenía amarrada en loa cintura del Lord**

 **–Aun no estás listo**

 **–Te equivocas padre, estoy listo para tomar tu lugar –respondió convencido el hanyou.**

 **Sesshomaru miro a su hijo reconociendo la expresión de terquedad de su mujer en él, y sin pensarlo le dijo las mismas palabras que su padre le dejo la última noche que lo vio con vida.**

 **–Masshiro, ¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?**

 **La pregunta descoloco al hanyou casi de forma instantánea, se esperaba cualquier respuesta por parte de su padre menos esa pero al ver como su progenitor lo miraba expectante de una respuesta por su parte, hablo con total sinceridad.**

 **–Este Masshiro no siente la necesidad de semejante cosa**

 **Al momento que salieron de la boca de su hijo esas palabras, una mueca minúscula se formó en los labios del Lord, asemejando una sonrisa**

 **–Cuando llegue el momento de que me sucedas, Colmillo de Acero te lo hará saber**

 **Y con eso el sanguinario demonio se marchó dejando atrás suyo a un muy confundido hanyou.**

 **Fin del flash back…**

La furia y la impotencia dominaban el movimiento de la espada del hanyou mientras trataba inútilmente de hallar la respuesta que lo llevara a convertirse en Lord.

Fue así que al poco tiempo los soldados de su padre cayeron demostrándole que no había enemigo capaz de vencer sus habilidades, pero al parecer eso era insuficiente para su padre. Todo el poder que corría en sus venas no alcanzaba para obtener el mandato de las Tierras del Oeste, el simple hecho de aun no lograr manejar Colmillo Sagrado lo detenía.

Furioso grita a los hombres que vuelvan a sus puestos sin dejar de remarcar que de poco le han servido para entrenar. Mas tanta era la molestia en él que no fue capaz de recaer en la joven que miraba todo con suma atención.

Mei observaba casi con aire soñador al hombre de cabellos plateados que se desenvolvía de forma tan natural en la lucha. No fue sino hasta que los gritos del mismo, la sacaron de su ensoñación, que recordó donde estaba.

Apresurada trato de bajar e irse cuanto antes pero el sonido de las ramas advirtió al joven haciendo que este caminara a su dirección. Al instante que su nariz fue embelesada por ese dulce aroma a Lavanda se quedó paralizada, sin siquiera ser capaz de recitar su hechizo.

Al saberse sin escapatoria, espero lo inesperado, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido y sus mejillas adoptaban un suave rubor rosa, un susurro involuntario escapo de sus labios

–Perrito

* * *

Masshiro alerto un extraño ruido a sus espaldas, dándose vuelta camina en línea recta por los jardines mientras sus ojos dorados buscaban al causante, más la oscuridad de la noche fue la única en otorgarle una respuesta.

Guardando su espada se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo aliviando sin saberlo a una pobre hanyou.

Ni bien Mei observo como el heredero se perdía por los pasillos fue capaz de respirar con normalidad, apretando su cuaderno contra su pecho, hizo tronar sus dedos y los segundos se esfumo en el aire.

* * *

Ojos que se asemejaban a témpanos de hielo, cubiertos de una furia indescriptible y… ocultando una gran soledad ¡llámenla loca! No le interesaba, pero todo eso llego a ella a través de sus ojos.

Los ojos de su perrito reemplazaban su falta de palabras, cada vez que lo veía sentía que podía leerlo claramente. Era tonto y hasta una locura pero el corazón no elije de quien enamorarse tan solo lo hace y ese hombre se había encargado de robar el suyo desde el primer momento que puso un pie en las tierras del Oeste.

En su niñez se vio cautiva de un pequeño hanyou que entrenaba tan duramente en los jardines de su Ama, provocando en si misma un juramento tan poderoso como inquebrantable.

 _"Yo te protegeré perrito"_

Palabras inocentes de una niña que había sufrido en carne propia lo que es tener dos sangres corriendo por sus venas. Temida por los humanos y repudiada por demonios viviendo cada segundo de su existencia escondiéndose, ocultando lo que era.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintió que el cielo le había mandado un Ángel, un Ángel algo amargado, pero al fin de cuentas alguien como ella.

 **Flash Back…**

 **La niña de apenas seis años, miraba afligida la sangre que brotaba de la mano del niño. Preocupada había dejado su escondite en los árboles para ir a auxiliarlo.**

 **Pero más allá de las protestas del pequeño príncipe que se excusaba diciendo que no necesitaba la ayuda de una "Niña fea", Mei no se fue.**

 **–Mei no quieres que te lastimes –la suave y dulce vos de la pequeña paro las quejas del peliplateado que sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules inundados de preocupación.**

 **–Mei… Mei-chan –susurro tratando de armarse de valor, para luego soltar – Yo… yo… ¡Yo siempre te protegeré Perrito!**

 **Masshiro no tuvo ni tiempo de procesar las palabras de la niña que se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, siendo invadido sus sentidos por un dulce aroma a Jazmín.**

 **Fin del Flash**

Después de eso se había visto obligada a salir huyendo de un soldado, sin siquiera ser capaz de saber el nombre de su perrito, no fue sino hasta días después que su mejor amiga, Nozomi le había explicado quien era él en realidad.

Pero ni sabiendo el origen rodeado de lujos del cual provenía su perrito, hizo desaparecer ese sentimiento que comenzó a nacer en ella. El paso de los años aumento su necesidad y ya no le bastaba verlo a escondidas mientras entrenaba, se había enamorada perdidamente de ese hombre, pero aunque por momentos le resultaba algo maravilloso, también le provocaba dolor.

La ignorancia a su existencia, el ver como mujeres con lujosos kimonos entraban a la habitación de su perrito y no salían hasta el día siguiente. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué era lo que sucedía allí dentro.

El crecer se encargó de mostrarle que "el lujo" que ella ingenuamente pensó que no importaba, en realidad era una barrera invisible que obstaculizaba y destruía sus sueños al lado del hombre al que amaba.

Pero tampoco era algo que pudiera cambiar, su origen por más humilde que fuera la enorgullecía, amaba dormir en los bosques teniendo como compañeras las estrellas o pescar en los ríos.

Harta de hundirse en tantos pensamientos y preguntas que no tenían solución alguna, miro el piano que decoraba el centro de la habitación.

El salón de música siempre seria su lugar preferido junto con el jardín, donde lograba desahogarse transformando su dolor, en bellas canciones.

Sentándose como tantas otras veces en el pasado, se colocó enfrente del imponente instrumento y apoyando su cuaderno a un costado, comenzó a cantar, seguida de la suave música que hacia sus manos al apoyarse en diversas teclas.

 _"…Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente…"_

Cada palabra salía de su corazón en forma de música, su dulce voz, ni siquiera las diosas del olimpo serian capaz de imitarla.

Mei cerró sus ojos un minuto, mientras sentía como cierto hombre se adueñaba nuevamente de sus pensamientos pero esta vez no trato de impedirlo sino que aumento el volumen de su voz.

 _"…Soy la luz de día, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente…"_

"Esta canción es para ti mi príncipe, no quiero que te sientas solo nunca más" pensaba al momento que sentía como su voz comenzaba a cortarse, debido a la angustia que había mantenido encapsulada, no fue sino hasta que pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en sus manos que se percató de lo que sucedía… Estaba llorando.

Culpándose a sí misma, por algo tan tonto como ponerse a llorar por un hombre que ni recaía en su existencia, se levanta y se dispone a irse, sino fuera porque la luz del salón es prendida y una voz masculina la detiene.

–¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –el príncipe hacia acto de presencia siendo atraído por la dulce voz desde los pasillos, encontrándose con una desconocida mujer que tenía la desfachatez de rondar por su castillo

El corazón de la sirvienta se detiene y más aún al recaer que la había escuchado cantar, más sin animarse a contestar se mantiene inmóvil en el asiento, otorgándole la espalda al heredero.

El silencio no contento para nada al ojidorado que insistía con sus preguntas mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, con cada paso que daba más se veía tentado a usar sus garras y despojar a la joven de la capa que lo cubría de su visión.

Los pasos resonaban en los oídos de Mei que bajaba la mirada a las teclas donde continuaban apoyadas sus manos, y armándose de valor susurro.

Tres pequeñas palabras escaparon de sus labios dejando paralizado al joven que no se esperaba tal respuesta

–Soy tu Ángel

La mano de Masshiro que se dispone a revelar la verdad se ve parada por el mismo, que no entiende nada de lo que sucedía.

–Soy tu Ángel, perrito –volvió a decir la mujer mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asoma entre sus labios.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres mujer? Como osas pisar mi castillo diciendo semejante insolencia –responde con furia, más antes de que pudiera tocarla ella se esfuma en el aire dejando tan solo una hermosa rosa violeta como evidencia de su presencia

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, sin duda para los que habían leído la versión original notaran ciertos cambios, pero les digo que trate de mantener de la mejor manera la esencia de los personajes y ciertas situaciones se mantuvieron igual.**

 **Lo principal que hice fue acortarlo ya que al leerlo nuevamente note que escribía mucho sin motivo alguno, en pocas palabras escribía demasiado y no pasaba nada.**

 **Siento personalmente que mejore en mi narración, si me pongo a comparar uno con otro, aunque también es cierto que me costó retomar las actitudes de Masshiro y Mei. Yo ya tengo otra edad que cuando comencé la novela, y eso me obstaculizaba con el hecho que además hace mucho no los manejaba.**

 **Pero bueno hice mi mayor esfuerzo y espero que realmente halla valido la pena y usted mí querido lector se encuentre satisfecho.**

 **No duden en dejarme sus opiniones, realmente deseo saber que opinan… Nos leemos pronto, Mena**

 **ACLARACION: El programa de fanfiction cambia ciertas cosas cuando lo subo, como palabras poniendola en ingles o auto** **corrigiéndolas porque no las reconoce, yo estare atenta si eso sucede para poder arreglarlo y que ustedes pasen una buena lectura... Si alguno nota alguna incoherencia por favor digame, asi lo arreglo a la brevedad**


End file.
